1. Technical Field
One or more embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to presenting a gallery of digital content items for experience by a user. More specifically, one or more embodiments of the present disclosure relate to selectively emphasizing one or more digital content items within an electronic gallery of digital content items.
2. Background and Relevant Art
Computing devices (e.g., computers, tablets, and smart phones) have created numerous ways for people to capture, create, share, view, and otherwise interact with numerous types of digital content items. For example, computing devices allow users to interact with digital photos and digital videos by capturing, sharing, and viewing the digital photos and digital videos. To facilitate navigation of various types of digital content items, many computing systems implement searching and/or viewing tools for locating and/or viewing one or more digital content items, such as photos, videos, or images.
Nevertheless, storing and accessing digital content items suffers from a number of limitations and drawbacks. For example, storing large quantities of digital content items often presents difficulties in navigating the digital content items. For example, while computing systems generally allow searching for and/or locating a digital item by searching a file name, this is difficult where the file name of a digital item is unknown and/or where a specific location of a file is unavailable. Locating and viewing a specific digital item is further complicated when stored among large quantities of digital content items.
To reduce problems associated with locating and/or viewing digital content items, many computing systems implement tools for previewing and/or navigating various quantities of digital content items. For example, computing systems often display reduced images or thumbnail images corresponding to digital items. A user can navigate through a collection of digital content items by scanning thumbnails to view a group of images and/or locate a specific digital item. Nevertheless, while thumbnail images facilitate navigation of digital content items, many difficulties and inefficiencies persist in navigating digital content items.
The display and presentation of thumbnail images is often disorganized and unintuitive. For instance, while a display of thumbnail images enables a user to view an image or preview of a file, navigating a large number of disorganized thumbnails still presents disadvantages. For example, navigating reduced-size thumbnails typically does not provide the same enjoyment as viewing larger sized images because many details of the images or not perceivable within the reduced-size thumbnails. Furthermore, the presentation of thumbnail images generally lacks visual appeal, and users often lose interest while scanning through the large gallery of digital content items. Moreover, a disorganized presentation of digital content items often renders locating a specific digital content item difficult for a user. Further, a disorganized presentation of digital content items often lacks visual appeal.
Accordingly, there are a number of considerations to be made in presenting digital content.